Obsessed
by BlueDolphin2011
Summary: Someone is hell bent on getting inbetween Huey and Jazmine. Who is she, what does she want and how far is she willing to go to get it? Entry for Secrets4theunderground's Love Triange Challenge
1. Chapter 1

This is my entry for The Challenge by Secrets4theunderground. If you want to do an entry it has to be over 9000 words, be submitted to fanfiction by August 27 and has to have the challenge in the summary. The mission is to write a Huey/Jazmine/? Love triangle with any other character you wish. It can be written in any style or universe you want. There's 3 winners. Just check you the fanfic 'Boondocks: The Challenge' to read it yourself. So, just try it.

I am!

Also, this story is rate T for a reason. It's borderline M and may be intense, sexually and physically and I don't put content disclaimers on chapters so just be prepared.

Okay story time!

* * *

_March 16, 2012_

"Huey!"

"Huey!"

"Don't mock me, Huey. Why are we going to this thing? It's a Friday night, we should be having fun!"

"Getting in touch with your heritage _is _fun."

"I don't wanna see it! I wanna see 'Soul Plane 4: Niggaz on a Plane'."

Huey stopped dead in his tracks. "Hold on. Instead of seeing 'Fight the Power' a documentary about police brutality and black power, you wanna see that horrific, poisonous 'Soul Plane' that will eventually turn you into a nigga yourself?"

"Uh, yeah. Duh."

Huey gave her a dead look. "Com'on."

"No!" she grabbed a handicap parking pole and wrapped her leg around it.

"Work it baby!"

Jazmine was clad in a pair of form fitting jeans and a white baby-T. Her body, which had been inherited from her father's side of the family, wasn't easy to ignore when draped on a pole.

"Well we know what movie he's going to see," Huey stared in the direction of the ethnic outburst. In any other situation he would be a dead man, but his stripper-in-training girlfriend was a little more important at the time.

"Why can't you just get Riley to get it on bootleg?"

"Do you seriously think Riley's going to go this movie? I'd have to pay him and I'll be damned if I'm doing that. And you wouldn't watch it anyway. You'd get distracted."

She whined under her breath, "I still don't wanna go…"

"Jazmine, you drag me to every awful movie your eyeballs come in contact with and you can't even try to watch one I want to see? It's like you don't even love me anymore."

"I do love you, Huey!" she jumped off the pole stared at him pathetically." I can't believe you would even say that."

"You obviously don't care about what I say or think. So… yeah."

She sighed, "I'm sorry for even making you think that Huey. I'll go," she walked up to him and kissed him on the lips.

Ahh, reverse psychology. It was a beautiful strategy that worked every time. It was just odd that even at 21, she still fell for it.

"Huey!"

"Jazz!"

"Aw, damn," Huey mumbled at the sight of his two friends, Caesar and Cindy. This had to be the most irritating thing he had seen all day. It wasn't that he hated them or anything, but more than likely they were going to see Soul Plane. As far as he was concerned, Jazmine didn't need any more convincing to see the heinous movie.

Caesar noticed the less than subtle scowl on his best friend's face, "Damn man, Bush hasn't won the third term yet; it's only March."

"Why are ya'll here?"

Cindy cupped her hands around her mouth, "Sooooooooooul Plane!"

"Exactly."

"I'm only here cause she," Caesar nearly fell as the blonde bombarded him with a hug, "Wanted to see it. _I _wanted to see Fight the Power."

"See, Huey," Jazmine poked.

"Whatever. The movie's about to start," he said walking away from the trio. Jazmine followed behind after addressing the couple and laced her arm with his.

"I still don't think I'm going to like it."

* * *

"This actually isn't all that bad."

"Told you," he mumbled at her. She looked at him longingly.

"It would be better if we had popcorn," Jazmine hinted.

"Sure would," Huey merely said.

A good 10 minutes passed before she spoke up again, "You know, I meant for you to go get it."

"Why didn't you just ask?"

She blinked at him. "Well...I… you're the man! You're supposed to know!" she whispered.

"Shhh!"

"Shut up!" she whispered back. Over the years, her time at the Freeman's had given her a backbone and possibly a pair of balls. She was still a Sugarplum princess, but a hardcore Sugarplum princess.

"Since when does having certain equipment make me a psychic? And besides, that popcorn is expensive. I refuse to give any more of my money away to the movie industry than I need to," he retorted.

"Well sorry _Mr. Freeman,_" she referenced to the deceased elder Freeman who also hated movie prices,"But I'll pay for it. Here," the mulatto showed him a 10 dollar bill and waited for him to take it.

"…Please?"

Huey sighed and got up without taking the bill, "I'll be right back."

Jazmine stared at her boyfriend's back and balanced the video camera to be comfortable in her lap and pointed at the screen.

"Ahh, reverse psychology. It's a beautiful thing," a voice said from beside her. Her head whipped around as she stared in shock.

"Cindy?"

"Yeah girl!" the blonde didn't even try to lower her voice as she rose from the seat at Jazmine's right and plopped down in the left.

"Weren't you in Soul Plane? Where's Caesar?"

"Aww that shit was wack as hell! It was the same shit from the third movie. And Caesar's ass fell asleep 20 minutes in so I said 'Why not join Jazzy?" and here I am!"

"Um, ok."

They sat in silence and watched the movie until Cindy turned to face her, "Damn, LA was fucked up in the 90s. Dem niggas wa-"

"Cindy."

She turned around from her friend and looked up to see a large afro glaring down at her. "Get outta my seat."

"Hey, com'on Percy! Give a girl some love," she whined at him.

"As soon as you give me my seat," he gave her an annoyed tone. "And don't ever say my middle name again."

"Huey, Caesar fell asleep in Soul Plane an-" Jazmine started.

"Not surprising."

"As I was saying," she gritted though her teeth, "Just let her stay."

"Hey afro-boy! Sit yo' black ass down!"

"Huey please!" Jazmine caught with her voice him before he could kill the man or worse. "Just sit down."

Huey reluctantly sat down giving Cindy a sinister look as she gave a bright, out-of-character smile.

"Here," he pushed the carton of popcorn towards Jazmine, who didn't get to hold the buttery goodness in her hands. Cindy, who intercepted the popcorn, began to munch on the treat and cradled it in her arms.

"Hey Perc', this a good movie you picked. It's gangsta."

"It's a documentary."

"It's a gangsta documentary," she tried to force through a mouth of cooked kernels. Jazmine tried to grab a handful and met Cindy's hand, "Oh my bad J." She looked up the biracial girl and tried to share the bucket.

Huey frowned and decided to focus on the movie.

Not his girlfriend.

Not Cindy.

And not his wasted $15 on a blonde nuisance.

Like that was ever going to happen.

An hour later, the two girls and a skulking Huey exited the theater and entered the lobby only to find a certain half Jamaican. "Yo, Cin! What's up baby? Why'd you leave the movie?"

"Nigga you fell asleep! Besides, dat shit was wack anyways!"

"So you left me in there to slowly lose my brain cells while you snuck into the movie I wanted to see?"

"Slowly?"

"Not the time Huey," Jazmine whispered while trying to slowly inch away from the couple, who were making a scene. She'd lost her time with him in the theater but was willing to make up for it when they got home.

The couple continued to argue as Huey and Jazmine left to greet the night sky. "Isn't it beautiful Huey?"

"No."

She gave him a look and continued to walk towards their car, "You know. It actually wasn't that bad at all. It looked like boring, political and like something I'd hate, but I loved it. Kinda like you," she stopped at the car on the driver's side and turned to face him.

"Is that an insult or a compliment?" he asked sarcastically. Despite his tone, he wrapped his arms around her waist and looked into her emerald eye that reflected everything the moon shined. She was beautiful when she wasn't whining.

"A little bit of both," Jazmine breathed as she leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Now you know I hate PDA."

"Let them look," she kissed his soft lips and felt him rub his hands down her sides.

"Jazzy!"

Huey broke away from his lover and rested his forehead on hers. This was going to be a long night if he went to jail for murdering a white girl. He'd been there before when he was 12 and it involved a white person, but nothing compared to a black man killing a white girl.

Jazmine slightly turned her head to face her intruding friend. It wasn't rare for her to ruin a moment, but breaking Jazmine's and Huey's moments wasn't exactly easily forgivable. At least not their intimate ones. "Yes. Cindy."

Cindy nearly stopped her tirade at Jazmine's tone before deciding otherwise, "I refuse to ride home with that…that….ugh! Just please let me ride wit' you!"

"I-"

"No."

"Huey!"

"_No_._"_

"Huey," she whispered,"Just take her home. She won't be here forever. Be nice."

"I don't do nice," he said loud enough for Cindy to hear.

"Try it for me," she growled in his ear.

She'd been watching too many of those old-style Marilyn Monroe movies. Sadly it had been working. 5 years as her boyfriend and he still was unable to resist her altogether when he needed to. He turned to face the 'enemy' and scowled at her.

"Get in the car."

"Oh thanks P- or um, Huey."

The car was extremely quiet as Huey concentrated on the road. It had only been 3 minutes into the car ride, but the awkwardness had found a home.

"Why'd you drag Jazzy wit' you?"

"Is it any of your business?"

"Aww com'on, P, you treat this wonderful woman," she gestured to Jazmine, "As if you don't love her. Why the lack of love for her?"

"I think you're confusing her with you," he tightened his hands on the wheel to keep his calm.

"Huey no need to be mean, she's just teasing," Jazmine intervened. She was less worried about his manners (or lack thereof) and more about his hands around Cindy's neck (or lack thereof.)

Cindy poked Huey in the side, "Yeah Huey, be nice to me."

Huey grumbled something close to death under his breath and decided not to respond for the rest of the car trip. Soon enough, the girls began talking about trivial things and he pulled up in front of Cindy's mansion. Neither female even noticed the car stopped until Huey turned around to the backseat and gave Cindy a death glare. Giving her own pathetic glare, she exited the car.

"Peace, Jazz! Bye-bye, Percy."

Before Jazmine could reply, Huey pulled off the curb and continued back to their home.

"What's with your friend?"

"What do you mean her? You're the one acting like a prick towards her!"

"I'm _always_ like that. Since when has she been a bundle of rainbows?"

"Look it doesn't matter now, we're alone and we have each other all to ourselves," she purred and leaned over while he kept his eyes on the road. She dragged her delicate fingers over his pants and licked her lips."It's been nearly a week, Huey. I know we're all focused and everything right now with college and everything. But… I want you."

Just as he pulled into the driveway and stopped the car he took her chin in his hand and crushed his lips against hers. Her lips quivered under his and her tongue begged for entrance to taste his almost foreign flavor. Giving into her, his arms wrapped around her and he grabbed her backside, squeezing it and making her squeal into his mouth. Unable to take anymore, he forced her off of him and exited the car to walk around and open her door. She nearly screamed as he picked her up bridal style and walked to the front of the house.

It was going to be a long night.

At least Cindy didn't ruin everything.

* * *

Yet.

* * *

It's a little over 2,000 words and there's gonna be at least 6 more chapters so bear with me if it's slow.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

_I love you._

_3 words as dangerous as anything else in this world can be._

_3 words that are supposed to keep you safe,_

_warm,_

_and next to your lover,_

_can drag you away as violently as a death._

_Sometimes death isn't that bad of an alternative._

_He loves you. She loves you._

_Watch your back._

_Because I love you too._

* * *

_March 17, 2012_

"When are you gonna do it?"

"Soon."

"How soon, Freeman? Or have you even decided yet? I bet you haven't," Caesar teased his best friend as he stared at the glass case of expensive merchandise. This had been the 3rd Saturday and the 10th store in a row he had been ring searching with Huey. At first he'd been overly happy that the two were finally getting hitched and was enthusiastic to help. Soon after Huey had left the first few stores, claiming racist clerks, exuberant prices and inadequate rings, Caesar lost interest and was now ready for answers and an engagement.

"So what if I haven't? What she doesn't know won't kill her. At least in this case. Who came up with that stupid quote? If you don't know you have cancer it doesn't mean it won't kill you!" Huey exclaimed at no one in particular. Caesar shook his head.

"The government probably."

Huey thought for a second, "Actually that makes perfect sense."

"Can I help you sir?" a tall, thin, white clerk asked Huey. He had been lurking around the two males since they entered the store. It was normal for the duo, but the fact that the man had the balls to constantly ask him the age old question had nearly sent Huey over the edge… again.

"Noooo. You already asked me that twice remember. You know-,"

"Huey please don't start."

"It's very odd how the only two black males in the store get more assistance in here," he looked at his nametag, "George. Or are you just making sure we're not 'assisting' ourselves to your precious rocks that are a gimmick to rob citizens of their money that's hard enough to earn due to outsourcing?"

"N-nothing of the s-sort si-,"

"Don't even think about patronizing me."

"I'm not even trying to make trouble!" George began to sweat and had a look of pure fear on his face. It was obvious he hadn't had much contact with black before. Or Hueys for that matter.

"You're not trying to avoid it either. W-,"

"Huey. Man, _please _just get a ring. You've had me rippin' and runnin' around to find a rock for Jazz so _please_." George looked relived that he had one man in his corner. "Just buy something and report this supremacist."

"Wait, no please! I… I can't lose my job again! It'll be the third time in 3 years. I'm lucky enough to have this one. Please."

"Damn. What are you some kinda ex-skinhead or something?" Caesar stared at the man in disbelief. Did he just confess that he was a racist to two black people?

"Yes!" he lowered his voice. "I'll give you discount, but I cannot lose my job, please!"

"OK!" Caesar took the opportunity.

"What, you think you can just buy off black people like reparations did? We look cheap to you? We-,"

"Excuse me, George. I have to speak with my friend here," Caesar smiled as he led the revolutionary a few feet away. "What the hell is your problem? This man is about to give you a discount to buy your woman a ring-"

"With black blood money? Hell no," Huey frowned defiantly.

"Don't get me wrong Huey…" Caesar but his hands on Huey's sholders and shook him to his words, "But you too damn broke to be a militant today."

Huey stared at him. Well, he did have a point.

"I guess… what are you some type of political satirist?"

"…Duh."

"Alright, I'll do it."

* * *

Huey never understood the point of weddings. A civil union to prove two people love each other by shelling out nearly a year's pay and going into debt permanently? Why did money always have to be the example of love? Personally, Huey disapproved of all marriage, much like his grandfather, and thought it was another ploy, like the fake hijacking in 9/11, to disillusion Americans and distract them from other things going on in the world. Sure other countries had weddings, but who gave away the most money for it? Exactly.

The problem was that even though Huey thought that marriage was an evil money scandal, Jazmine didn't. For the time being, giving away a few saved dollars meant less than Jazmine did. She was his-

"Soul mate. That's exactly what the two of you are. Now, me? I would've done this a _very_ long time ago. Very long. You knew you loved that girl from the get go. It took you 6 years to finally figure out you wanted to spend the rest of your life with her," Caesar gave Huey a look a disapproval from the passenger seat.

"Okay, first of all, you do realize that for 3 of those years weren't able to legally get married and sec-,"

"You still coulda been thinking about it," he mumbled under his breath.

"Anyways," Huey gave an annoyed look, "Why are you still on this? I'm still young. You know what that means? I'm a statistic."

A few seconds of silence passed.

"You don't care do you?"

"Not really. But while you're so intent on focusing on my relationship, what's up with you and Cindy? If I were as half as nosy as you I could be asking the same questions," Huey spat back.

Caesar had seemed to go completely blank and didn't respond for a few minutes and focus his attention on an extremely interesting leaf that had gotten stuck in the windshield. Noticing this, Huey turned on the wipers, earning a 'Hey!' from Caesar.

"What's wrong with ya'll? You still mad because of that movie incident. You know how she is. You've know for 7 years. You'd think you would know you want-,"

"Don't be funny, nigga!"

Huey stared at his friend with questioning eyes. What was with the sudden outburst? Caesar caught his eye and hardened his gaze.

"I'm sorry. But I think she's cheating on me," he turned away to look out the window. It was odd how he felt as if he were dealing with his brother's stubbornness. Huey put his focus back on the road and contemplated what to say next.

"Why do you think that?"

"She's been so distant lately and get this; she hasn't wanted to fuck in a week."

Huey stared at his friend in disbelief, "What's exactly normal for you two?"

"Never more than a day. Even then she's jumpin' all over me the next day!"

"I think I just learned a little too much about you."

"Aww, you know you love me, brother," Caesar gave a quick smile and quickly turned sour, "I'm gonna break it off."

Huey's eyes widened at this. "Why?"

"'Cause she don't love me no more."

"Now did she specifically say 'Caesar, I don't love you anymore'," Huey inquired in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yes. And more than that. I don't need that from her. I still love her and all, but I don't need her to be there to- Oh God! I'm gonna miss her so much!"

"Pull yourself together," Huey added apathetically. This is what happened after 90 years of feminism, _they_ started to become the pansies.

"Look, she was trouble anyway. Just let her go."

Caesar sniffed, "I guess, I'm gonna tell her tonight… See. If I can set a date, why can't you?"

"Don't get smart nigga. I still have my woman"

"Dat's cold, bro."

"Yeah, get used to it," he said while changing lanes.

"I try."

* * *

Over a 1200 words… good enough.

It's still slow and I'm getting anxious but it'll get better trust me.

Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to…

child who is cool

Secrets4theunderground

Dullard

Laja1995

For the lovely reviews and words!

Story!

* * *

_If, for example, you lived at the bottom of the sea  
_

_Id cut my feet off and become a fish  
_

_If I got closer to you the deeper I sank  
_

_I wouldn't even mind becoming a shadow that wanders through the endless darkness_

_If, for example, these words reach you  
_

_You can rip out my vocal cords and throw them away_

* * *

"Hey guys! Where have you been so long it's almost 4:00?" Jazmine inquired as the two males entered the living room of the Freeman residence. "You didn't protest at WalMart again, did you? You know you got arrested last time! We are too broke to be bailing you out of jail!"

"You people just love reminding me of my lack of funds don't you," Huey mumbled as Caesar gave him a smug look. "Besides, we were only making a few deposits at the bank."

"Um, ok, if you say so," Jazmine looked suspicious of the two. Huey worked as an intern at a law firm for a civil rights attorney. True, he got paid enough to pay for the utilities and expenses on the house, but who made deposits 3 weeks in a row? "You do know that delivery is coming at 4:30, right?"

"What delivery?"

"The new box spring set. Hello? You're the one who broke it in the first pl-,"

"Well, I should be headin' over to Hiro's soon. My man and I have a set tomorrow night. You still comin' J," Caesar looked enthusiastic to talk about his 'rap career'.

"You know it! But are you still coming here tonight for movie night? We haven't had one in ages," Jazmine beamed at him. Her contagious happiness was almost sickening.

"It's a deal then, I'll be here. See you later man," he got close and whispered in his ear swiftly, "Make a date."

"Mmph."

Caesar exited the house with a peace sign. "You talk to Cindy today?"

"Yeah, she's coming over tonight too."

"Damn." It wasn't that Huey didn't like the girl, but her fascination with being with them all the time lately had become quite annoying.

"Oh, stop it, Huey. You love her just as much as I do."

"Who has been lying to you?"

"What the heck? You still haven't gotten rid of that fax yet?"

"I don't know. Do you hear a fax?" He said while moving to the other side of the living room while to check the fax by the entrance of the kitchen. He and Riley had nearly killed each other over who would have the fax machine in their room. It sounded trivial but for a pre-law and art student, it was important to have a fax around for certain documents. Though Jazmine solved the issue by placing it in the living room, it soon became a nuisance to her.

"Have you ever heard of email? That thing sounds like a dying whale."

"Faxes are just as useful! They send important documents that you can't send through email," Huey turned back around to frown at his modern girlfriend.

"If you say so, Huey," she rose from the couch and walked towards the front door. "I guess I'll go 'deposit' at my own 'bank'," she teased him with a smirk and left the house.

Huey nodded towards her. Her 'bank deposit' was obvious sarcastic code for her 2 hour class at Coppin State.

When he and Jazmine were 15, she was in need of comfort due to her mother getting pancreatic cancer and he found himself her shoulder to cry on. Eventually, he found that her unconditional love wasn't as much of a burden as it was beautiful and she found his dry humor to not only be the beautiful thing about him. When she confessed her love to him, he rejected her out of fear and accused her of only wanting him because she was vulnerable. That very night, her mother passed in her sleep. She locked herself in her room for a week and refused to talk to anyone, including her father.

He remembered the day she came to his house in the middle of the night, not wanting to be his lover, but wanted him to be her friend again. After Riley found the two fully clothed in each other's arms the next morning, he nearly cussed them out for beating around the bush for so long and thus, the item of Huey and Jazmine was formed. In an odd way of thinking, Riley was responsible for their relationship.

Unfortunately, 2 years later, a mere month before Huey's 18th birthday, Granddad passed away in his sleep. As the saddest day of their lives, Huey and Riley mourned in pure silence, but their tears said it all.

In addition to the emotional trauma, the financial issues were only beginning. Granddad had bought the house with a 15 year warrantee with their inheritance money and spent the rest into a joint back account for the boys' college funds. He had left the house to Huey and Dorothy to Riley. Although he paid the entire mortgage, the utilities and their own car notes had to be paid if they were to stay in the house. Fortunately, Huey, being valedictorian with a 4.0 GPA, received a full scholarship to Morgan State University in Baltimore, which was only 45 minutes away. So, he would be able to support himself and Riley while he was still in high school and up until the mortgage payments ended when he was 25. There was no sense in leaving to pay out of state fess and room and board at another college, especially when his younger brother was still in high school. They were all each other had left.

Jazmine, however, decided to stay, not only in the state, but in Woodcrest as well. She had received a partial scholarship to Coppin State and a full scholarship to Howard University in D.C. but after her father's suicide attempt, she made it apparent it was more important to stay with her father and support him all she could. Despite her support of him, he began acting like his normal self; intrusive, nosy and a little annoying. So, she moved into the Freeman residence, which was close enough and far enough from her father.

After Riley graduated, surprisingly in the top five percent of his class, he got accepted with a partial scholarship to the Maryland Institute College of Art in Baltimore and continued to live under the Freeman roof. He had found quite a knack for, not only painting and drawing, but molding as well. Once a month he left for a pre-paid art show in D.C. and the remainder of the college savings were used to pay for the rest of Riley's tuition. Huey didn't mind, after all, he had a full scholarship.

The fax machine continued to slowly print out a document from the law firm and make a loud disruption in the room. Jazmine was right. The thing did sound like a dying whale. When the paper finished, he picked it up and read it thoroughly. The red light on the end stayed on and suddenly, the dying whale continued to print out another paper, only this time it was a picture, which was rare. The only time he got pictures was when they came from the firm or when Riley felt like it was funny for people to see some very vulgar images of his body parts and a certain finger.

The first few inches of the picture showed a pair of feet in black stripper heels that were on the floor spread wide. As the picture developed further, a pair of well toned legs showed that the woman was white and had on a bikini with her thumb pulling them down.

Huey's eyed widened as the fax reveled the woman was topless, her perky pink nipples erect as her other hand wrapped around one her breasts. He anticipated the rest of the picture to see the girl's face.

She was headless.

All that was seen was a full head of long black hair shaping her shoulders and tiny waist that had a small tattoo of a chili pepper.

The fax stopped the second it got to her neck and dropped the paper on the tray. Huey looked to see if there was another fax coming but the red light went off.

For the first time in his he hoped somewhere in D.C. Riley was laughing his ass off.

* * *

The lyrics at the beginning are from Koe by Amano Tsukikio (Tsuki). I don't own them.


	4. Chapter 4

Talk about technical difficulties…

I apologize to everyone who has a clue about what I'm taking about.

Writer's block is a bitch….

Anyways….

* * *

_Once upon a time_

_There lived a man and a woman_

_Who lived happily ever after_

_The end_

_I hate that story_

"I am not sitting next to him!" Cindy stood in front of the couch with her arms folded. They sat with Huey and Jazmine curled up on one end and Caesar on the other not even bothering to acknowledging her. This must mean that Caesar went through with his decision to end it with the blonde baller. Jazmine, apparently, was the only person in the dark.

"You really think that sounds like a treat to me?" Caesar said while frowning in the direction of the TV screen. They hadn't even pressed play yet and there was already conflict! "Why can't you just site on the love seat?"

"Aww, really funny _Michael_. Sit on the love seat with no love? That's cold. Even for you," she glared at him. Cindy, who still stood stubbornly in front of the couch, began to allow wet tears to fall from her face.

"Oh, don't cry Cindy! Just sit on this end wit-," Jazmine started to get up and comfort her friend but was cut off by her suddenly sitting down in on the other side of Huey, who nearly dropped his glass of whiskey. She received a death glare from the revolutionary as he scooted over to accommodate her, picking up his glass and taking a swing.

"Now, let's just enjoy the movie ok." Jazmine tried to mediate only to receive looks of sympathy, anger and sadness. You try guessing which came from who. "Please?"

"Just put the movie in Jazmine," Huey said putting his glass to his lips once more. He rarely drank. And even when he did it was something lite and had little side affects. Not straight vodka. For some reason, he felt that alcohol was the one thing that would keep him from going completely insane. With Jazmine's kindness, Cindy's crying and Caesar's out-of-character unconcerned demeanor, getting a little buzzed wouldn't be the end of the world, even if it did have an ungodly amount of calories.

Jazmine shoved the DVD into the player and grabbed the remote, giving Huey a look. "Why do I put up with you?"

"You say that as if I'm crying one."

"Huey P, don't be like that," Cindy said putting her hand on his knee and rubbing it up and down to his words. Surprisingly, he found comfort in this and closed his eyes.

Maybe it was the crappy Saw IIIX that was playing in front of him or the slight woozy feeling the alcohol gave him, but Cindy was looking very odd. Her face was wrinkled in such a fashion that she looked 20 years older. Her eyebrows drew together and her cheeks dropped to accommodate the scowl on her lips. And, as soon as the look came, it went away.

Despite this, her hand remained on his leg, which he promptly swatted away. Hell, he wasn't that wasted, yet.

* * *

March 18, 2012

'I will never drink again.'

Huey surveyed his surroundings.

It was dark. 'Well, duh.'

He sighed, this wasn't the time to get sarcastic with himself. He looked around and recognized it as his own bedroom, which was the same room he had when he was a boy. The only difference was that there was one full size bed, one less brother, and a certain strawberry blonde in is arms.

It all came crashing down on him. Last night at their 'movie night' Cindy and Caesar stormed out after an argument over… wait what was it? Did it matter? Not really. All that matter was that they were gone now.

Huey looked at the woman in his arms as she snored lightly. That was just about the only thing that wasn't graceful about her. That her large size 13 feet. Everything else was a dream.

She had filled out quite nicely over the years. She had curves in all the right places and had grown quite a backbone. Spending countless hours with Huey had somehow strengthened her to stand up for herself and not burst into tears when someone commented on her hair. She changed. It was beautiful how a person could evolve.

Mindy her carefully, he rose from his spot on the bed glanced at the glowing digital clock on the other side of the room.

5:45

No wonder he felt so odd, Huey never saw this time of day unless he was forced to get up. Jazmine was usually the early riser who was always up greeting the dew _while _it formed every morning with a cup of coffee. Considering he gave up on her and went to sleep extremely early, it made sense that she wasn't already up and dressed.

Now that he thought about it, he didn't even take a shower last night.

Ugh.

Grabbing a T-shirt and a pair of boxers, Huey exited the room to rid himself of the dirt of yesterday. Heading down the hall toward the bathroom, he reflected on the last week. It was true Huey Freeman had 'intuition', but what the rest of the world didn't know, or didn't bother to notice, was his 'inexplicable instinct'. It was never something that he could put his finger on, but he always, _always_ had a feeling about bad things before they happened. Whether it came in dreams, day dreams, or when he was walking to the bathroom, the future came to him in visions and perception.

He felt a dark period coming. It wasn't clear, but he could tell that things wouldn't quite be the same. Turning into the bathroom and stripping, Huey thought back. Could this have something to do with the fax yesterday?

'It's probably nothing anyway. Just Riley acting a damn fool in D.C. again. It's happened before after all.'

Huey stepped into the shower and allowed the water to cleanse him of both his worries and his hangover. Even if it was early, a shower felt good. After a good 10 minutes of contemplating his situation and sorting out his thoughts, he exited the shower.

'_Hey sexy'_

What the hell?

Huey quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and threw open the door to find a rock hard female body. She had on black bikini lingerie with a housecoat that she held wide open and looked as if she wanted to eat whatever was behind the bathroom door. The only problem was that it wasn't his precious mulatto. Instead it was a tall blonde.

Cindy

"Cindy I'm gonna say this in the nicest way I can. What the _fuck _are you doing?" he said eyeing her in pure confusion. She quickly closed the robe and gave an expression of damn near fake apology.

"Oh I'm sorry, Huey! I was-,"

"Jazmine's sleeping so keep your voice down. Not that you should be her in the first place. How the hell did you get in the house?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Was there even _one _good explanation for this? Really?

"I was only trying to get some sleep in a place that didn't have Caesar in it. Duhhh," she drowned out as if she were the one who had a crazy bitch sneaking into her house. "And I was only yawing."

Huey stared at her for a few seconds and found himself in a state of disbelief. Here he was, up at an hour he didn't know existed, talking a person he only had contact through his girlfriend, who was sleeping. Luck be a bitch.

He knotted his eyebrows together with his fingers and closed his eyes, "Cindy. Do you really expect me to believe that? How stupid do I look to you?"

She stepped closer and tucked a piece of baby hair behind his ear, "Not at all."

He slapped her hand away and looked down at her, "I know what you want, Cindy. Don't take me for an idiot," he pointed to the small tattoo of the chili pepper on her waist.

Cindy eyed him like a piece of eye candy, "Oh do you know. Well, let's just keep this between us-,"

"Get out."

"Look, we both know what's going on here, so don't fight it," she said wrapping her arms around his neck before he pushed her off and grabbed her wrist, pulling her arm around her back and locking her as if she were a criminal. Technically, she was. Breaking and entering was, after all, against the law.

Her eyes widened at his sudden movement as he whispered to her, "You've crossed the line. Get out Phearson."

Releasing her, she turned and faced him pitifully, "I'm sorry Huey. I don't know what came over me. Just don't tell Jazz OK. I-"

"Leave!"

Quickly running down the steps while minding her heels, Cindy made a beeline for the front door. Huey, however, stared down the hall in a blank daze.

'So this is what the feeling was about. Jazmine's psychotic friend wants me.'

It sounded worse in his head than it did when it actually happened. What now? Should he tell Jazmine about her fake friend?

Pretend like nothing happened?

Hint towards it?

Huey looked back at the door and remembered the incident at the movie theater. She nearly had a heart attack when he mentioned that she may not love him. Imagine if she found out what just happened. She would blow it out of proportion and blame him. Or worse, she would be heartbroken that he had an 'affair' with Cindy.

He couldn't do that.

What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

'Damn I hate cruel irony.'

* * *

Word count: 1,604

QUIZ TIME

Ok, no cheating…

Who was the first person in the series to say the word 'nigga' in the TV series?


	5. Chapter 5

And the answer is…

Riley- "Hey, what's class?"

Huey- "It means, don't act like niggas."

From 'The Garden Party'

Our precious Huey was THE every first person in the series to say the word 'nigga'. Beautiful isn't it? And what I found that was interesting was that not only was he the first to say 'nigga' in the first episode to air (The Garden Party), he was also the first in production order too (The Trial of Robert Kelly).

"Here's something black people have know for a few hundred years: Niggas are crazy. Now black people don't like to talk about crazy niggas in public because white people might be listening. But, I'm afraid the secret might be out."

Don't you just love irony? He hates niggas but he's the first to use the word….

Lol, let's just get to the story…

* * *

_March 24, 2012_

"I do not look like Angela Davis."

"If I look like Mariah Carey, you look like Angela Davis."

"At least Mariah's woman!"

"So is Angela Davis."

Huey nearly took his eyes off the road to stare at the girl blankly, "If anything you're a cross between the two."

Jazmine cut her eyes at him, "What?"

"_If anything_," he repeated putting emphasis on all of his previously stated words, "_You're a cross between the two_."

"And how is that _Angela?" _Jazmine sneered from the passenger seat.

"Oooo, I wouldn't take that from that broad!"

"Shut up Riley," Huey said focusing his attention on his younger brother in the backseat. They had just picked him up from the airport since he had returned from D.C.. The art show was the third Riley had been to each year and, as usual, he neglected to tell them how well he did until they got home. Ever since the near death accident he had a few years ago, ironically with Cindy, he neglected to reveal anything, or talk much for that matter, in car in fear that it would, "Ruin my last few moments." Huey believed that the paranoia from Granddad's bloodline had somehow kicked in, in the strangest of ways.

"He tryin' say yous a half'n'half with an afro and a nice rack!" Riley managed while cracking up.

Huey looked at the near sulking Jazmine, "Well, he has a point."

"Whatever, Freemen. Where are we going this evening anyway? Another movie?"

"No."

"Protest?"

"No?"

"…. PBS studio to see Barney?"

"Hell no! That was a one-time thing or the firm. You'll see when we get there," he turned into the driveway.

"Is it a surprise or something? Ooo, is it for my birthday?"

"Duh, girl!"

"Shut up, Riley."

"Hey, I ain't sayin' nothin'," the 19-year-old said exiting the car. "I got shit to do anyway. But nigga?"

Huey leaned over his shoulder to hear Riley, who kept his voice low, "Don't fuck up."

Deciding that was the closet he was ever going to get to 'Good luck' as possible, he nodded and followed Jazmine into the house. It was only 5:00 and the reservations were at 7:00. Considering Jazmine took up all Hell's time to get ready and the restaurant was 45 minutes away, it was easy to get her there on time without her noticing. Also, her birthday was a mere day away. So, she would think that special occasion would be on the day before.

"So, Riley, what happened in D.C.? Did you sell anything?"

"No."

Jazmine ceased from walking any further into the house and stopped at the base of the stairs. Her head whipped around at Riley, "What?"

Huey seemed a bit shocked as well. Riley _never_ came home without selling at least 3 of his paintings sold. In fact, he had made quite a name for himself in D.C. and Baltimore. Riley Freeman, the talented gangsta painter.

"I sold everything."

Jazmine's jaw dropped, "Everything? As in _everything,_ everything?"

"Damn, man. How the hell did that happen?" Huey asked. It wasn't that he doubted Riley, no way. But the fact of the matter was that Riley entered 10 to 20 paintings and sculptures into each gallery. Usually he would come out with 8 to 10 sales that could range from $50 to $500. He never sold his entire collection.

"Yeah, yeah," he wore a smug look and did a fist pump in the air, "I sold everythin'! And guess what else? I'm the new face of Rainbow Brushes…. Pause."

"Riley that's great!" Jazmine ran to hug him while Huey gave him a rare smile. Rainbow was the advertisement agency that provided the art for many brands and product of the US. Anyone who worked there would make a killing. "Wait. Does this mean you have to leave?"

"Uh, that's what I was gon' tell you when ya'll got back but," he paused and put his hand behind his head nervously, "I'm movin' to… New York in 2 months."

Jazmine gave a small smile and her eyes glossed over. Before she could even get started Riley cut her off, "Hold on there, girl! Don't even think about doin' all that damn cryin'! Just get yo'self ready and don't worry 'bout Esco! Actin' like I aint never gon' come back or nothin'. Hell, a nigga ain't that fuckin' stupid!"

She sniffed and eyed him, "I love you too, Riley."

"Yeah, whatever."

Jazmine went up the stairs to get ready for her evening. The two brothers looked at each other in silence until Huey walked into the living room and called behind his back. Huey was already in a suit from the court case earlier that day so there was no need for him to get dressed. "New York, huh?"

"Yeah… Manhattan. Wh-," Riley was cut off by the loud buzzing sound of the fax machine. Huey stepped towards it and cringed. A pair of red sexy heels were wrapped around a pair of white feet lying on the ground wide apart. He'd seen the pictures everyday for the past week and so far it amazed him that Jazmine had not seem them. He took each photo and dumped them in the garbage after they developed; quite frankly, it frustrated him to no end that the blonde was hell-bent on getting him in her bed. But on some level, it was a relief that she didn't come around with Caesar that often anymore.

He quickly canceled the fax before it reached her chest and shoved in his jacket pocket. Riley stared questioningly at him, "What was that?"

"Bullshit from the firm."

Riley turned and kept walking towards the kitchen with Huey doing the same, but not before unplugging the fax machine.

"So, New York, huh?"

* * *

"I think my parents went here for their anniaversary one year."

"They did. I talked to Tom."

"What? Why?"

"Jazmine," he started. He took a moment to bask in her glow. She was wearing a sleeveless emerald gown that matched her eyes with her hair in one bun atop her head. With one curl of hair hanging in front of her face accented perfectly with her silver teardrop earrings. In a word, she was stunning. "I love you."

"I love you too, Huey," she purred, taking his hand in hers.

Huey tried to remember the words that Caesar taught him. He was never good at touchy feely bull.

"And, I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he reached into his trench coat pocket and nearly swore aloud when he realized he still had the half developed picture in his pocket. Jazmine gasped slightly at his action and made her mouth into and O shape.

Overcoming his initial shock, he pulled out the small black box in his left hand and took her hand in his right. She covered her mouth with her other hand and began to cry.

"Jazmine, will you marry me?"

"_Is that how it goes?"_

"Yes!"

"_I guess so."_

Jazmine dove into his arms and nearly knocked over the waiter, who stared knowingly with a check in his hand, "She said 'yes' didn't she?" Apparently he had been working here a while. Huey stared at the waiter and nodded, hoping he would take the hint. Fortunately, he did and walked to another table. Huey put his arms around his new fiancé and looked out at the star filled night. It was amazing how beautiful nights in the suburbs could be. So many stars and… blondes?

A tall woman in a trench coat ogled with icy blue eyes into the restaurant. If he were any other person he would say she was looking for the quality of the restaurant. If he were any other person, he would say she was looking for someone else. If he were any other person it would be that easy. Sadly, for Huey Freeman, it was never that easy.

"Let's go, Jazmine," detaching the beautiful woman from him. The waiter, who had returned just in time, slapped the check on the table and kept walking. "Niggas…"

Jazmine already stood as Huey pushed the bills into the fold for the tab and continued after her. By the time they reached the front, they blonde had disappeared. Trying to keep his mind on his wife-to-be and not his stalker, he decided to listen to Jazmine's nonstop blabber on the wedding plans, how many peple should be there, what color should they use, maids of honor and best men (Ugh), rings, where it should be, what date…. For nearly 45 minutes in the car.

When they entered the house, Jazmine immediately yelled at the top of her lungs.

"**Hey, Riley! Guess what?**"

"Damn, girl. You all up in a nigga's ear drum from like 50 feet away! Can't you see I gots shit to do!" Riley came up from the den downstairs and joined the couple in the foyer only to be verbally tackled by Jazmine.

"We're getting married!"

"I know! Who you think doin' the wedding portrait?" he said not noticing Huey, who shook his head behind her. "Oh, you wasn't suppos'd to know 'bout that was you?... Oh, well. I'm out."

And with that the young artist disappeared down the stairs. Since Granddad died, Riley turned his den into his own personal art studio and extra bedroom when he fell asleep working.

"Nice Rock, J!"

She smiled at his retreating back and turned around, only to see that Huey had already entered the living room and was heading towards the kitchen. "A wedding portrait? Huey, that's so sw-,"

Errrrurrrrrrrrrrrrr

"_Damn it. Riley must've plugged it back in."_

Huey quickly walked toward the fax machine with Jazmine not too far behind, who was still fawning over his rare acts of affection. The second he pressed 'delete' Jazmine wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Oh, Huey. I love you so much. Hey, what's this," she felt a wrinkle in his pocket and reached in to examine it.

"Nothing," Huey snatched the paper from her, grabbed the fax, which had only developed a pair of feet clad yet another pair of heels, and headed for the trash can in the kitchen. If he knew her, she would be hot on his trail bombarding him with a million questions. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, but the fact that he was beginning to act strange around her would've come to a head eventually. Ever since the first predator like fax, he had thought about getting rid of it, but that would only cause more questions to which he had no good answer. So, the best thing would be to just monitor the fax machine and unplug it whenever he left. This was easy until Riley had returned from D.C.

"If it was nothing you would've told me," she whined playfully.

"Jazmine, just drop it," he approached her after dumping the papers in the trash can and wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in to kiss her. Jazmine swiftly ducked down and opened the trash can lid in one motion. When did she get so damn fast?

Her rapid motions quickly ceased as she caught a glimpse of the first picture. She shifted through the two top pictures which depicted the same blonde for a week. Throwing off the trash can lid, she sifted deeper through the garbage only to find more and more cut off photos. At the bottom, there was a full picture, sans head, of a blonde with a small chili pepper tattoo on her waist.

Cindy.

Jazmine still remembered the day that she joined her friend to get the tattoo last year.

Her voice was shaky, "Is there something you want to tell me, Huey?"

"Actually, yes. I do."

Her jaw dropped with wide eyes.

"Jazmine," he started, "You're friend is a psychotic, deranged, brown-nosing, home-wrecking _stalker_."

She glared at him for a good minute in pure disgust. Maybe she was mad at Cindy. Maybe he had underestimated Jazmine.

"Do I look _stupid_ Huey Freeman? You really think that after all this time when you've pretended like you hated Cindy, I didn't realize what was really going on? Do you think I'm _crazy_?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Is that a rhetorical question? I _hate _Cindy. _I hate her_. If I had a choice between Bush receiving a 3rd term and saving _Cindy's_ life from bleeding to death from a _paper cut_ I wouldn't even _look_ for the bandages. Even before she started this bullshit I hated her!"

"Stalking you?" she scoffed, "And what makes you think that you're so special that she would stalk you?"

"Uh, the fact that she's stalking me! Like I really know what goes through that crazy honkey's head!"

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you been sleeping with her?"

"Jazmine!"

"I'm not an idiot, Freeman! Think about it. You two _act _as if you hate each other," she counted off on each finger, "You send pictures thought the _one_ appliance in the house that I don't use. _And_… you didn't even have the decency to tell me." Her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Because I knew you'd react this way!"

"See! You just admitted it!" she turned her back and covered her eyes.

"I knew you would take it the wrong way and blame me. Just like you're doing right now," he took a step towards her weeping form. "I didn't do anything with her. She's lost her damn mind."

"Get out."

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Jazmine-"

"Don't touch me! _Get outta my house_!"

Huey decided that space was the best thing to give her and sighed. Turning on his heel, he took one step and stopped dead.

"Hold the hell up. This is _my _house!" he turned around in shock of himself. Was he really about to leave _his_ house? "This is crazy Jazmine! You know I didn't do anything!"

"Crazy? _Crazy?_ Is that what you think of me you adultery? You know what… this wedding? It's _off_!" With that she turned on her heel and grabbed the keys on the counter, mumbling bloody murder under her breath. "I'll show you crazy."

Huey stared at her retreating form in astonish. "Where you going?" he yelled.

Still in heels and dress, Jazmine yanked the door open and stuck her head back in to reply dangerously.

"I'm gonna pay my _dear friend_, Cindy, a visit."

Huey merely stood in the kitchen. For once in the life of Huey Freeman, he was at a loss for words.

"Aye niggas? Cut that shit out! Some people gots work to do!" Leave it to Riley to kill the murdering silence in the house. To be honest, it was quite a relief.

Huey sighed.

He was really going to miss him.

* * *

Word Count: 2,470

That's pretty decent I guess.

Quiz Time!

Who is the only character to speak in EVERY SINGLE episode?

Remember, no cheating!

Goodnight and Good luck


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you Invince01, child who is cool, crazy-apple94, BMX, The Breakthrough, Anonoymous reader #2, and KODfreak for the reviews. This is the biggest bulk I've gotten. Yay!

Okay I think everyone knew that one. Riley is the only character to speak in every episode. Up until Bitches to Rags, it was Huey and Riley. But, Huey didn't say nothing in that one. Also, in A Date With the Health Inspector, Granddad isn't seen or heard. Everyone else…. It's just obvious.

Anyways…

* * *

"_I'll do whatever it takes."_

* * *

BANG BANG BANG

"Cindy! Girl, you better open the door!"

Jazmine stood looking slightly disheveled from her 5 block journey to her best friend's apartment. Her bun was slightly tussled, her dress drooped and she had nearly lost a heel stalking up the driveway. Preparing to attack, she removed her earrings and hiked her dress up in a knot.

How dare she?

"Cindy!"

How could she even _look_ at Huey? _Her_ Huey.

"Cindy!"

She had gone off the deep end, now.

"Bitch!"

And she didn't even see it coming…

The door swung open and Cindy, fully clad in a pair of black see-through lingerie and housecoat. With an expensive camera in hand, she stared at the mulatto.

With a tear streaked face.

"Oh, Jazzy… you know don't you?" she whined, wiping her tears on the sleeve of her housecoat. Jazmine's heart strings were instantly struck. Not fully penetrated, but stuck. She kept her defensive and glare pose but softened her tone.

"Cindy?"

Jazmine braced herself as Cindy ran into her arms, now sobbing loudly. "Jazz, do you know what happened?"

Remembering why she came, Jazmine gained a small amount of her original mood and didn't embrace Cindy, but answered in a pointed hostile voice, "You tell me, you're the one sleeping with my Huey. Aren't you?"

Cindy stopped crying and slowly peeled away from away from her. She remained hunched over and raised her head to let her eyes reach Jazmine's. "It's more complicated than that. Come in."

She was about to demand that the blonde start explaining where they were, but with a few years of basketball and dance, the wrist pull from Cindy was nearly unbreakable. Jazmine found herself being pulled into Cindy's living room/photography room. She had found herself as a photographer after high school and supported herself after her mother kicked her out to make room for her….._boyfriend_ …last week.

"Look Cindy," Jazmine was still being pulled on the couch, "I want to know what's going on between you and Huey. _Now_."

"He's been forcing me to sleep with him," she sniffed and grabbed a tissue box from the in table.

"What?" Jazmine nearly whispered.

"Whenever he's not doing that… he makes me take pictures of myself and fax them to him."

"Makes you?"

"He threatened to kill me," her voice trembled.

"_What?_ Why would he do that?"

"He wants to have his cake and eat it too!"

Jazmine gave her a look, "What the hell does that mean?"

"He told me he wants to be in a relationship with you but have all the sex he can get. I think he's some type of sex addict or something," her sobs were now full blown tears. "Help me Jazz!"

Jazmine stared at her while she but her head in her knees and cried her eyes out. Wrapping her arm around her hurt friend, she sighed. Why Cindy of all people? Why did he have to ruin everything? Why wasn't she good enough for him? He did propose after all.

He proposed….

"It's a shame isn't it."

"Oh, Jazz, it's a catastrophe! What are you gonna do?"

She'd nearly forgotten how much she was still like Riley. "When did all this happen?" Jazmine asked ignoring Cindy's question.

"Mostly Saturdays. Sometimes on Wednesdays," Cindy sobbed into Jazmine's shoulder.

"Where?"

"You don't wanna know."

"_Where_?"

"Sometimes in the car… sometimes in your bed."

"_What?_"

"I'm so sorry, Jazmine. But he's… he's a terrible person. Are you gonna stay with him?"

"I don't know," she paused to regain her thoughts. "How was it?"

"Painful."

She answered kind of fast. Jazmine raised an eyebrow without looking at her and held Cindy's head in her arms. Her story seemed a bit too perfectly crafted. True, Cindy's mother and life growing up gave her trust issues. But, why didn't she tell her? Or the police for that matter?

"Why?"

"Because, he's so rough. And because I knew I'd hurt you in a long run."

"Why didn't you try to stop him?"

"Because, Jazmine!" Cindy rose and stood in front of Jazmine, who remained seated on the couch. "He's strong! I tried everything! I even tried pulling his hair! Nothing worked!"

Jazmine stood and just stayed silent in front of her. Before Cindy could react, she found a tan hand slapping her with enough force to move her entire head in contact with her face.

"You fucking liar."

Cindy's eyes widened. "W-w….what?"

Jazmine grabbed her by her shoulders and threw her on the couch, her voice got dangerously low, "You really think I don't know Huey better than that? Really?"

"What are you talking about? Why don't you believe me?"

"Huey may not have class on Wednesdays, but he works. _All day_. He never misses a day. And if you knew anything about Huey you'd know that and his weaknesses in bed. You pull his hair, he stops. It's that simple.

"I can't believe you. All this time I thought you were my friend. I thought I could trust you. And you want my man," her voice began to break, "Why mine? Why Huey?"

"I don't want Huey," Cindy stood and got in Jazmine's face with a glare.

"What do you mean?"

Cindy exhaled and walked past her and into the hall leading to the bedroom. Jazmine, dead on her heels, watched as Cindy stopped and put her hands on her hips.

"_What do you mean,_ Cindy?" she repeated.

"Caesar broke up with me," she mumbled.

"What the hell does that have to do with anyth- Wait what? Why would he do that?"

"He thought I was cheating on him."

"And he was right?" Jazmine raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

Cindy peeked an eye over her shoulder, "No."

"So why did you lie? Why are you sending him these pictures?" she balled her fists and threw her arms to her sides, "Why do you want to get in-between us? Why do you want my Huey?"

"I. Do. Not. Want. Huey."

"THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

Cindy spun around and threw Jazmine against the wall. She pinned her wrists down and crashed her lips on hers.

"You."

* * *

'Cindy is crazy. I know this. Caesar knows this. We all know this. She was a psychotic stalker and a potential home wrecker. She wouldn't hurt Jazmine though.'

Would she?

Huey was pacing at the front door for a few seconds before whipping out his cell phone. He dialed Caesar's number and waited for him to pick up the phone.

'Cindy's not that crazy.'

Is she?

"Hello?"

"Caesar come pick me up. We need to stop at Cindy's," he said with a rare sense of urgency.

"What the hell happened to your car? Wh-"

"Just get over here! I'll explain everything later," he hung up the phone and mentally smacked himself. Who was he kidding? Cindy had lost her marbles and he let his woman go over to her place.

'Cindy's crazy. What the hell was I thinking waiting this long?'

And with that he opened the door and stepped out.

* * *

Jazmine's eyes widened at the blonde.

Cindy was kissing her.

And she was kissing back.

It took nearly 10 seconds before she found the mental strength to push her off of her. "C-Cindy? W-Wh… How? I am so confused."

"Don't be," Cindy hushed while grabbing her chin and pulling her in once more. This time, Jazmine smacked her away and pushed past her down the hall towards the living room again.

"What the fuck is going on, Cindy? What's with the pictures?"

"Huh, you seem mad," she strolled into the living room and gave her a seductive look.

"Just answer the question smartass."

"Dear Jazz, I haven't seen this side of you since Riley deleted all of your Usher songs," Cindy smirked, "Well, I guess I'll start from the top… There Once Was A Man From Nantucket, Who Had A-"

"Don't be funny Cindy!" Jazmine pointed with anger, "Just tell me what's up with the pictures!"

"We're together now, Jazz. None of that matters anymore," she approached her and gasped as Jazmine took a step back.

"Get the hell away from me you freak! What are you some kind of lesbian?"

"Freak?" she seemed genuinely hurt by the insult.

"Yes, _freak_! How many people do things like thi-," Jazmine stopped in mid sentence as she uncovered one of Cindy's larger photographs. It was a shot of a couple through a window who were… fornicating. The woman was on top of the man with her arms around his neck and each leg on either side of him, folded with curling toes. The man's hands were on her back, holding her up and on her butt. His face was buried into her shoulder and her head was thrown back in pure ecstasy. The graphic nature wasn't what bothered Jazmine. It was the people in it.

It was her and Huey.

"You don't get it do you, Jazz." Cindy place her hand on the shoulder of a frozen Jazmine, who still stared at the high quality photo. "I wanted you to leave Huey and come to _me._ I knew nothing would be better than breaking your trust in him. That's why I did what I did. He doesn't deserve you. You deserve someone who care about you and loves you."

Jazmine turned around and folded her arms, "Huey does love me. Just because you can't see it, doesn't mean it's not there." With that, she shook of Cindy's hand and calmly walked towards the door.

"Damn it, Jazz. I am the only one who loves you! The only one! No one else deserves you! You'd think that after what happened with your mother you'd love me back!"

Jazmine stooped dead and her tone became deadly, "What are you talking about?"

"Your mother, stupid! You think that someone with cancer just passes away like that? They don't!"

Now she was turned around and approaching her, "What do you mean? Stop speaking in circles!"

"When I did what I did you were supposed to come to ME! Not Huey and not that dumbass Riley! Me!"

"You killed my mom," Jazmine nearly collapsed as realization hit her. She noticed an eye twitch from Cindy, who was huffing and puffing and red in the face. Why had she never noticed her friend's instability before?

"And when that damned Riley got away from the car alive, you were supposed to ask ME if I was ok! Not him!"

"Oh, you're crazy Cindy," Jazmine backed away and shook her head.

With a shriek of despair, Cindy dropped to her knees, "I. AM. NOT. **CRAZY!**"

Jazmine continued to back away, suddenly feeling sorry for her ex-friend. She then stopped herself. Feeling sorry for her? She murdered her mother, nearly murdered her other best friend and tried to break up the only person who had been there for through all her hardships. How dare she?

"Get some help, McPhearson. Don't think that this is the end," and with the slam of the door, she left the blonde to wallow in pity. Not pity for herself. Not pity for Jazmine. And damn sure not pity for her mother.

It was pity for Huey.

The next person on her death list.

"You were lucky when you were just going to lose her. Let's see how lucky you are when you lose you're life."

* * *

Huey looked at his watch. How long did it take to get here from 2 miles away?

'Speak of the devil.'

Caesar pulled into the driveway and got out of the car with a look of confusion on his face. Before he could even try to ask a question, Huey bombarded him with answers.

"Cindy's crazy. Jazmine went to her place and she may end up getting hurt. Get in the car and shut up," he said while walking towards the passenger's seat.

"But-,"

"I'll tell you later, we don't have time for this!"

"But there's Jazmine right there."

Sure enough, there was his car, being driven by Jazmine. She stopped the car and stepped out with a fast pace towards Huey. Caesar was the first to speak up.

"Jazmine maybe you'll give me a better explanation than Hu- aw com'on!" Caesar exclaimed at the couple, who began to kiss right there on the sidewalk.

"Huey, I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry l left you with that crazy-"

"Ya'll that's beautiful but-," Caesar tried.

"It's so much to it than you think."

"Talk about it?" Huey placed his forehead on hers.

"Sure," she breathed.

"You didn't kill her did you?"

"…No."

"Hurt her?"

"No."

"She hurt you?"

She sighed, "Let's just talk about it inside."

"Helloooo. Caesar here. Needs to go home, blocked in. Ya' know," Caesar huffed from the sideline.

"That's fine with me," they both walked back towards the house.

"Hey! Let me out!" Caesar said with his arms out wide in exaggeration.

Jazmine turned around and stared at Caesar in confusion, "You're already outside Caesar."

"…Is that a joke or something? You know what I mean!"

With a tiny smile Jazmine took the keys and back out from the parking lot while Caesar did the same. When he was in the street, he yelled out the window, "Congratulations!"

When she exited the car, she found that Huey had already gone back into the house. She went inside and searched for him.

She found him in the kitchen with the ring in his hand, examining it. She immediately felt guilty and hung her head.

"I'll so sorry, Huey. I'm sorry I didn't trust you or believe you. I'm sorry that you probably don't want to be with me anymore," she sobbed.

"Idiot," he turned in his stool and gave her a hard look. "You think I'm going to let a psycho's advances on me determine our relationship."

"That's the thing. It actually has nothing to do with you… she wants me."

"…Come again?"

"She wants me," Jazmine's voice broke and she covered her eyes with her hands, "Huey," it came out in a soft whisper, "She killed my mom."

Huey stood in shock, "What?"

"And she tried to kill Riley too."

"Why?"

"I told you. She wants me. She wants me all to herself as her lover or something. She's obsessed with me Huey! I'm scared!"

"She's not going to lay a finger on you," he embraced her and set his chin on her head.

"I'm not worried about me! What if she hurts you? What if she kills you or Riley?"

"You're serious? You think that she can lay a finger on me?"

"She _killed _my mother. She killed her. My mom's dead because of her… because of me."

"Don't blame yourself!" he grabbed her shoulders and looked her dead in the eye. "We're going to the firm tomorrow and get her thrown in jail. After all, some niggas just need to go to jail."

She save a small chuckle, "Did you just call Cindy a nigga?"

"I should call her worse," he took her chin and made her look him in the eye. "Cindy's not go-"

"She took a picture of us having sex and had it blown up."

He paused, "We… have got to get her in jail. If not, we're going to have to kill her."

She laughed and buried her face in his chest, "Or at least close the blinds once in a while."

"That would us some good. Just calm down okay."

"One more thing."

"Don't tell me."

"It's a good thing. Especially since you proposed."

He looked at her strangely, "Explain."

"Well, Huey, before you dropped the bombshell that is Cindy, I was going to tell you… I'm pregnant."

* * *

Through the window, a woman dressed in full play took snapshot after snapshot of the couple.

"You should be scared."

* * *

Well… that was nice. I really hope you'll still read it after that whole… lesbian…. thing. And I hope that took you by surprise.

QUIZ TIME

hehe I'm starting to like this bit...

Who is the only voice actor to be featured on the Boondocks, Family Guy and the Simpsons?

Hint: He's only recurring on Family Guy.

Good day everyone!

Oh and by the way, could you actually review the STORY if you answer the quizzes. Thank you.

:)


End file.
